Brewdening Love/Chapter 15
Text Chapter 15 - Moonlite Soonatah YO! Sorry I've gotten a tad lazy of late but i'll tru not to from now on! REGULAR UPDATES AGAIN! I promiss. And seriously you nasty reviwoes, STOP. I"VE ASKED AND ASKED AND ASKED BUT YOU DON"T! GOD DOES NOT LOVE YOU> GO> AWAY!!!!!!!!!!111111 ok so for the NICE PEOPLE, on with the show! :3 Oh yeah, these love harts are kittren! NAWWWWWWWWW! :3 <:3<:3<:3<:3<:3<:3<:3<:3<:3 Night came and I walked outside. Em was k so I had left him to deal with his life/fate. I condisered calling the old manfart to tell him wear I was but he'd probably yell at me so I just send a text saying I'd be home sometime. Drunken bastard. I flapped the hair out of my gemstoned green eyes and looked into the sky from da bacony. It wa night. There were stars and they all glistteresd at me and I smiled back. tI was beutiful. I had changed into a black gown becorse Al (Erni: Alice shortend) decided to trade clothes wtih me so I could wear some of her nice oldern day stuff; not quite a little black dress but it went but my nis. I had also used a makeup on my face and Maybalean Mascara for the eyes (Joan: Long Lashes Urdition for the win!) THe wind ruslet against me, my smooth creme skin rippling under the koonlgiht. I shived, and warm arms raped around me. I felt a warm, genital breath on my neck. I new it was hymn. "Ward..." I spoke softly and elegantly. "Jaon...I love you..." He spoke deliciously and i wanted hymn but then i remembers the bad stuff he had done and pulled gently away from his graps. "What is wrong Joan?" He asked. "Have you fotalked to Em?" I answered, THe wind ruslet against me, "Have you" He walked up to me and planted a kidd on my back of my head. I tore away again. Devine ass he may b, but he had to answer - he had cleansed hymnself, but...he still had to talk to Em to make it rite. "Joan, I...I'll speak to him and forgive him." "He folwoled thine Lord's TEECHINGS! He has nothing to fagrave!" I cried and ran off the balcony. Ward grabbed me and held me in hisarms. "Joan, I will...what is bothering you? I know you. You don't become this upset...unless...is...it...something...to...to...do...with...me, Joan..?" "Yes, it is. I love you too deeply to let this pass, especially with james on the loss. I...I...I need to know if you'll ever beetray me." Ward looked shocked, so I walked up to hymn to explain. "I love you Ward, I feel sif I always have. I canot invest myself knowing you might hurt me." He looked at the ground. "Joan I never could -" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!1" I screamed. Ward was surprised. "No, Ward, I meen I neas to no if you'll want to be with me forever. I promise I'll never hurt you or beetray u." "What do you mean, Erin?" "I meae...I cannot stand the idea of you ever betraying me for another woman. I want you Ward, and only you." I thought of Jay. I could never beetray Ward...wasn't it right to ask the same? "I want to marry you...and...I want to beclaim a Vampore. he walked to the Baclkony. "I don't know if I can...it's barly enough to keep control of myself. I understand Jasme, and why he wants you...you smell too wunderfool for this world. I don't think we should see eachother again Joan; we'll proctract you from James, but then we musk part. It the best for us both." he had treeas falling from his amba eyes. He flew away. <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<#,3 Poor Joan! Will Ward commit to her..? Find out sometime soon! ^_^ lol Becca told me of this emoticon, so thanks to her! And you people, you no who u are. Don't fucking flame. I'm sick off your PATHECIT LIVES!!!!!! Characters *Joan *Emmett (mentioned) *Joan's dad (mentioned) *Alice (mentioned) *Edward *James (mentioned) Chapter 15